A Day at the Dentist's
by bloodstaindstoat
Summary: I have written the first little shop of horrors fic! w00tness! ... anyways, its slash yaoi whatever the hell you wana call it, noncon rape SemourOrville What if mr. sadist did get the gas-mask off?


Title: A Day at the Dentist's

A/N: Alrighty, I started this fic around four-six A.M. in the morning. Not as in, I woke up that early. As in, I stayed up that late. Not too mention by that time I'd had around four cups of coffee. Beware. ;;eye twitcheth;

Fandom: Little shop of horror

Pairing: SeymourxOrin

Summary: What would have happened if mr. sadist did get the gas mask off? Warnings: slash, well duh, noncon/rape a bit of bondage if you want to call the dentist's chair bondage, S&M, and blood play.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just steal them and bend them to my every whim before putting them back.  
  
Seymour squirmed in the uncomfortable dentist chair, the leather restraints keeping him from moving too much. If that wasn't discomforting enough, the shrill deranged laughter of the resident Marquis de Saude was to be heard, loud as ever, from just round the corner. Shuddering at the disquieting cackle, Seymour began to regret and repent for many of his recent actions, namely those including a large green blood-sucker.

The nerdish botanist once again began to fidget, trying to slip out of the confining chair, but much to his dismay, Orin Scrivello finally came round the corner, a feral yet giddy gleam in his eye. Needless to say, it disquieted Seymour more then a little to see the strange look in the doctor's eye as he ambled towards him.

Giggling drunkenly as he stumbled towards the nigh terrified Seymour, Orin slipped the gas-mask off and laid it on the counter, picking up a large rusty dull hand-drill in exchange. He strode towards leisurely towards the incarcerated botanist, eyes twinkling malevolently as he gave the drill a spin.br "So Seymour," the dentist drawled, an occasional hiccough or giggle still slipping in, "what'll it be? A cavity need filling? A tooth need to be pulled or," his eyes filled with ebullient glee, "a root canal?" Another unpleasant trill of laughter resounded through the dentist's place of business.br Still trying to back as far away from the sadist as he could within his confines, the botanist stuttered, "N-no I t-tried to tell you b-befa-fore.. I d-didn't come here for dentistry..."

Cocking his head to the side and raising an expectant brow, Orin retorted, "Well, if you _didn't_ need dentistry, then **why** _did_ you come to the dentist? Eh?"pThe smaller man sat there, silent for the moment, perplexed.

_What am I suppose to say? I came here to kill you? Some how I don't think that's gonna work with me strapped into a chair and him looming right over me with a large rusty drill...._

The feral glimmer in the dentist's eyes intensified as he peered down at the obviously befuddled Seymour. His lips curled into a malign grin that showed his spotless shining **sharp** teeth.

"Well, as long as you have nothing better to do..." Casting a fearful glance up at the devil in a white coat, Seymour cowered under the look he was receiving from the doctor. Without another thought, Orin threw himself down upon the poor terrified Seymour, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Trying to force the smaller man's lips open, the dentist began nibbling on his lips. He bit, none too gently, on the smaller man's bottom lip, hard enough for blood to start flowing, and sucked, worrying the small incision. The blood from the cut flowing into the dentist's mouth, giving him strong heady taste of the man beneath him.

Seymour finally opened his lips, in a vain attempt to tell him to stop (a/n: heheh..foolish, foolish Seymour....), seizing this opportunity, the dentist thrust his tongue into the wet cavity, ravaging the smaller man's mouth with a fierce intensity. Seymour's blood tainted the kiss with a metallic taste that mingled and mixed into one that was purely 'Seymour'.

This went on until the need for air became too great and Scrivello pulled back to take in a much needed breath; Seymour did likewise. In great panting breaths. Glancing up at the doctor with terrified eyes, emitting small noises as he did so, the botanist tried to squirm out of the seat once more, when this proved to be a futile effort, he settled for shrinking back into the seat as far as he could.

Never, **never** had Seymour wanted to be asleep so bad in his entire life. Hoping against improbable unlikely hope that this was all a horrible nightmare and that he'd wake up any moment, cold and sweating on the floor of Mushnik's. Scrunching his eyes closed tight, the botanist prayed that he'd wake up soon. But any thought of escaping this torment was lost when he _felt_ the cold gleam of the dentist's savage eyes roaming and raking over his body.

Once he'd caught his breath the dentist once more set his sights on the cowering botanist. Heedless of buttons, he ripped Seymour's shirt off; his pants and under garments followed soon after.br Feeling the loss of heat, first from his clothes being ripped off, then from the vacancy of a warm body that had been a close proximity to himself, he dared to open his eyes to see where the _good doctor_ had gone.

The dentist was currently bent over one of the counter's drawers, sifting through its contents before finally turning to walk back to where the shuddering botanist was.

Seymour tried futilely to catch a glimpse of what it was that Scrivello had gotten from the drawer, but was hindered when a scrap of dark fabric was tied over his eyes, obscuring his vision. This served to heighten his already sensitive senses. Tensing as he remained untouched for several moments he was shocked out of the calm when the dentist's warm wet mouth descended over his left nipple. Moaning at the unexpected and gentle sensation, Seymour's attention was solely on the stimulated nub.

The smaller man gasped as a sharp metal instrument began to slice shallowly through his right side. A chuckle rang out at the smaller man's gasp. Though whether the gasp was from pain or pleasure, not even Seymour could tell. The suckling, licking and nipping mouth roamed over towards the cut and began to lap at the crimson tears that were cried from the opening.br Lightly trailing the metal instrument over heated flesh in intricate patterns, both unseen and ruby, occasionally and abruptly pressing down with enough force to break the skin. After torturing the botanist's torso for a while, Orin stood and let his eyes rake over the sight he'd created. Letting a moan out he rubbed at his rock hard cock through his constricting pants. The sight before him almost sending him over the edge; the sight of a blinded and bound, squirming human body, glowing slightly with sweat-slicked skin and covered with trails of blood.

Orin quickly divested himself of clothing, then strode towards Seymour, and straddled the writhing body. As he did this, he noticed with no little glee, that Seymour was actually _aroused_. A feral grin curving to his lips the sadist thought to himself, _so the pretty little botanist everyone's all on the rage about, is a little machoist, eh? All the more fun for me..._

Setting a knee on either side of wriggling legs of the botanist, he lightly dragged his cock up the smaller man's torso, some of the blood from the earlier cuts collecting on its head. The dentist rubbed his dick gently against the sensitive skin of Seymour's throat, causing minimal discomfort, a mere shadow of what was to come. Finally finishing its ascent up the botanist's bloodied chest, Orin brought the head of his rock hard cock against Seymour's lips and grunted, "Suck." Before thrusting his pulsing member inside the wet orifice.

Seymour choked and sputtered, trying to breath around the sudden intrusion. When this proved to be futile, he struggled to breath through his nose, and his senses were immediately flooded by the musk of the other man.

After waiting a moment, allowing Seymour a moment to adjust, Orin pulled his hips back a little before slamming them back again, moaning as he felt his dick come in contact with the back of the botanist's throat. Waiting to see exactly how Seymour would react, managing to still his hips. The botanist tried to recoil and eject the cock from his mouth, but the back of the restraining chair hindered this, twisting his head to the side furiously, he gulped deep breaths of fresh air greedily into his lungs.br Before he'd sufficiently caught his breath, Seymour received a smart slap to his face. "Did I _tell_ you to stop?" snarled the dentist before he grabbed a fist-full of Seymour's hair and dragged him back onto his prominent erection. Jerking the smaller man's head back and forth, the sadistic dentist soon found his release. Spilling only a little down the botanist's throat, Orin pulled his ejaculating cock out of Seymour's mouth, letting his semen coat the smaller man's torso.

Panting, Orin slumped against Seymour, trying to regain his strength that had been spent on his mind blowing orgasm.

As he rested on Seymour's lap, the dentist let his fingers roam the expanse of sticky skin. First just tracing whimsical little patterns over the over-sensitive with his fingers, then following the patterns again he began pinching here and scratching there, tweaking a nipple as if it came in the path of the questing fingers. The paths he traced and marked with his fingers drew towards the botanist's nether regions as the dentist followed his earlier explorations of the upper torso with his mouth.

Biting and nipping up his abdominals to the pectorals, where he took one of the now hardened nubs into his mouth, chewing on it, biting down hard, his fingers dancing lightly over other parts of the botanists body, a torture in their feather light caresses, that switched abruptly to pinching and clawing.

To his immense satisfaction, Orin noted that Seymour had started making small noises of pleasure and approval. Abandoning the now erect nipple the dentist licked and nipped a trail over to the neglected one, giving it the same harsh treatment. All the while his roaming fingers touching and clawing fingers finally gave mercy and began to roam over Seymour's now dripping manhood. The first touch had the already mewling botanist bucking and begging for more. Smirking in delight, the dentist sinuously trailed one hand up the smaller man's body and then clawed down his chest as he began pumping the botanist's member. At that Seymour let loose a cry of unmistakable euphoria. A few strokes of the doctor's hand had Seymour howling his release.

Standing up, Orin momentarily released hands of the limp botanist from his bonds, only to flip him over, and re-attach the restraints on his hands. Then the dentist quickly positioned Seymour so that his body was now bent over, presenting the smooth pale orbs of his ass in the air.

Giving a slightly deranged cackle of glee as he let his gaze rove over the wonderful unmarked skin of his backside. Orin's gaze was not unlike that of a painter looking over his canvas, deciding what to do where and in what shade of color. Petting the perfect pale orbs first one, then the other, in a gentle caress. Drawing his hand back the dentist delivered a firm smack to the right globe, leaving an angry red mark behind. Another hard blow preceded that one, landing on the other globe, leaving another growing red spot. Bringing his hand back yet again, the dentist let loose a barrage of hard smacks and slaps not satisfied till the cheeks were past neon, closer to purple than crimson. By this point he had Seymour crying out at every blow, twin trails of tears dripping down his face.

Thanking the gods for a respite, no matter how small, Seymour tried to quell his whimpering. The all too brief lull was broken when he felt sweat-slicked hands parting his buttocks and then a slick finger probing his entrance. Seymour whimpered at the pressure applied to his abused rear. The intrusion, while not quite uncofortable in and of itself, when coupled with the burning pain of the botanist's buttocks, was not something to be ignored. A second finger followed the first. The second aided the first in relaxing the muscles of Seymour's anus. The two fingers scissored a few times before they were removed. After a few moments, Seymour, once again, felt his hind cheeks being parted and hissed at the contact. But then he felt something being positioned at his anus. A very **large** slick something. Eyes widening as realization hit home, Seymour let loose a cry that warped into a howl to rival the hounds' of hell when the only slightly slicked length was sheathed all the way to the hilt, snug against the throbbing pain of his buttocks, tight inside Seymour's virgin canal.

His vision blackening at the edges from pain, Seymour was denied the bliss of oblivion and instead was damned to the fate of remaining in the multitude of constant unwavering pain that was his current consciousness. The only thing worse than the pain of feeling as though he'd be torn in two, was the shame that he'd actually _enjoyed_ it. Enjoyed the pain, the humiliation, the fact that this was all horribly wrong.

Before Seymour was given enough time to get used to the intrusion, Orin pulled out almost completely only to be slam back in a moment later. Setting a comfortable rhythm, the dentist slammed into the botanist with fervor.

Crying out every time Orin thrust inside him, bitter tears of shame and pain fell down his face. The latter slightly ebbing away and, to Seymour's horror, giving way to immense pleasure. The shame only intensifying when the dentist then leaned down to his ear, and panted feverously out between savage thrusts, "You're so hot and tight you know that? It feels so good being inside your tight ass." It was then that Seymour felt both the climax of his shame and body as Orin reached around and jerked him off, raking his fingernails down his dripping cock as he did so, causing the smaller man to climax harder than he ever had before. The tightening of his muscles triggering the climax of the other man that was pounding into him. The sadist drove his dick inside the botanist a few last times before finally releasing his seed into the botanist's body beneath him (A/N: Hey look, its an alliteration!) as he howled his immense pleasure.

Pulling his now flaccid member from the limp body beneath him, the dentist pushed himself up, finally undoing the restraints that held Seymour's hands. Orin pulled his clothes back on, and bent down to tweak Seymour's nipple one last time, as he whispered into the still- weeping man's ear, "Until we next meet, my little slut." He then strode from the room, a look of smug confidence on his face.

The whimpering botanist on the floor decided, then and there, that he _really_ did want to chop the dentist into itty bitty pieces, and feed him to the giant blood-thirsty plant back at Mushnik's. This thought terrified him far more than anything the dentist did, or could have done.


End file.
